For You My Son
by MegiieSue
Summary: A Brief In sight unto the thoughts of Thetis, the mother of Achilles as she sees him off to war for the last time.


Alright so this is just going to be a one-shot of the scene when Achilles comes back to his mother to say goodbye. It is from the point of view of Thetis. Some of her dialogue will be changed and some will remain the same, but mainly it is just the thoughts and memories of her son and his prophecy as she sees him off to his demise in Troy. Enjoy!

_**For You My Son**_

The memory was still vivid in her mind. When she was near the sea, her home, she could recall most anything. Her brown hair was lifted from her shoulders by the salt sea air. It was not grayed by age, for she was immortal, but by the wisdom of her years. She closed her eyes concealing it's sapphire blue glow as she remembered.

The prophecy for her son. First, was that he would become greater than his father. This would lead, must to her dismay, to her being wed to Peleus. He was not horrible, really, but she would much rather have remained beforehand a maiden. The second, that there were two destiny's laid for him.

One, he would lead a long and fulfilling life and produce many children with a wife. It is one filled with love and is suited for most anyone. This is at the cost of his own thirst for glory. Two, To lead the Greek's in one of their greatest victories at the cost of his own life. Resulting in his name to forever be remembered as a legend.

From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a man approaching her. Someone she would know anywhere. She clutched the pearly shells in her fist to keep her expression calm as he neared her, "I knew they would come for you." She inspected a new shell she had just plucked from the small salt water pool where she often searched. Her back was turned to him as she spoke, "Long before you were born."

It took all of her strength to resist the temptation to not face him. But she forced herself to turn, showing her son the dismay in her immortal heart through her deep blue eyes. She had long expected the day he would come to say his goodbye's, but even the most numerous years she possessed could not prepare her to accept her beloved son's fate.

"They want you to fight in Troy." She twirled a rounded shell in her palm, observing it's ridges and bumps. It's imperfections made it all the more perfect in her eyes.

Her son neared closer to her. He crossed his arms as he faced his mother, but his eyes drifted to the water he stood in, deep enough to drown his ankles,

"Mother, tell me again." He pleaded, much like something his young boy self would do.

She turned back to retrieve more shells from the spring's sandy floor. Reminiscing the only memory, she recalled the prophecy in it's own words.

"If you stay in Larisa, you will find peace." She paused, "You will find a wonderful woman, and have many sons and many daughters. They will love you. And through the generations they will remember and love you also. But there will come a time where your name will be forgotten. Your own life merely a link from your ancestors to your descendants."

"If you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories about your victories and your legend will be remembered throughout thousands of years." She drew closer to her son, touching his course cheek with her soft hand. Her lip lightly quivered, but she tried not to show, "If you go to Troy, you will never come home. But your glory will remain."

She ripped her gaze away from his, tears forming in her ancient eyes. A forced smile formed upon her lips at an attempt to hide her sorrow, "I am making another Sea Shell necklace, remember, like the one's I used to make you."

She looked over to see her stoic son standing still in the distance. How he had grown all too fast. He stood with authority, but she was proud. For she had brought to the mortal world it's greatest warrior.

"When you were just a boy, I used to bring you here everyday. It was my one escape from your father." She saw him lift his head to look at her, but his expression remained emotionless, " I guess you could say I never truly loved him." Having regained her composure, she started back to him.

"But there is one reason I am grateful for him." She sent a sincere smile from her aged lips to him, "He gave me a loyal and loving Son."

"But he also gave the Greek's something. A great warrior who would win them indefinite victory." She continued "It is your destiny, and I cannot change your lust for glory."

"I only wish I had more time to say goodbye." Her smile having faded by then was only restored as she recalled the gift she had for him. Quickly, she rummaged through a small bag to take out a necklace of shells. Carefully she placed it over his head to fall around his neck,

"To you, my son." She paused "May you remember me even on your deathbed." Her heart glowed for her son. Although the idea of loosing him was too much to bare, it gave her pride to know that her son would lead her people.

For the first time during his visit, he showed an emotion much to the joy of his mother. Achilles sincerely smiled back to his mother as a thanks, "What man could forget such a mother as mine?"


End file.
